


A new kind of stupid

by littlepieceofshit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica gon kick his ass, Congratulations, Hamilton cheated, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepieceofshit/pseuds/littlepieceofshit
Summary: My take on "Congratulations" from the broadway musical "Hamilton"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just starting out on writing, and while I appreciate tips, keep it civil. I'd like as much feedback as possible. (Please don't be picky about spelling, just tell me if I need some improvement.) Have fun reading this! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> (Angelica is best big sis)

Anger and love subside very quickly, and I am beside myself on my brother-in-law’s side of the story. The words that wormed and twisted around me and my sister’s hearts now seem to tug, and worst of all, his apologies might work, and that of which brings me to another subject. How does a senator, treasurer, war veteran with words so fluid, turn out to be so god-damn stupid? 

The mister cheated on my sister and whispered words of love to his mistress, without a single trace of hope to innocence. He knew what he was doing, he knew who he was doing and it wasn’t Eliza. His wife, to whom he gave his life. The life, she had borne for him, saved for him, fought for him, she dropped everything for him. And all Maria had to do was talk to convince him to wip out his cock. 

It sickens me.

To think I used to want to be his wife.

It scares me how wrong you can be.

How much strife he caused Eliza makes me wanna run him through with a...

No. I can handle this with words. I'm glad I just came to this decision cause' I just made it to his door. I count my steps I count my breaths and remember to make sure he can do the same when I've left. I turn the door handle cause' I know it ain't locked there's no point for me to knock and as I step inside I stare straight ahead and there he is. I look at the face of his, he's just been staring at his paperwork, all he ever does is work, and I stand there in silence...He looks up. By god the boy almost falls out his chair before looking me in the eye to say my name. I would've loved that before but now it just ain't the same and we speak.

 

"Angelica."

"Alexander"

"I thought you were in London-"

"And I was."

"And now you're here because..."

"I have a sister to console."

"..."

"That's what I thought because I know that you didn't when you fucked another woman."

"Angelica hear me out-"

"You've nothing you need to further explain! You've already done so in a pamphlet."

"That I have."

"Though I think Eliza deserves a little more than a piece of paper."

"That she does."

"That she does."

"Angelica I don't know why I did it-"

"Oh really, you don't? Cause' I think I do."

"An by this you mean...?"

"I mean I know why you cheated. You were lonely. A man under stress meets someone looking pretty and you ruined our lives."

"I really messed up, but I still love her, Angelica. I still love my wife. What do I do?

"You leave."

"What?!"

"Did you think you could have her back? After what you did behind her back? Her eyes have been dry as the Mississippi since she read your pamphlet. You do not deserve my dear Eliza. I warned her, I sensed the sentences you spoke couldn't promise your satisfaction. I hoped you'd stay true to your wife. I hoped you'd stay true to your words. Though I guess you say too much to stay true to it all.. I have to carry the burden on healing all you've wounded. It's been said that we are intellectual equals. Equals in ever way. Do you see that we're not? Do you see your sins? Do you see all that you've done? So caught in the future you can't see the present of the present that lay in front of you. Just blow your nose. Too busy looking up to see everyone else eye-to-eye. You've redefined your legacy."

"It was an act of political sacrifice!"

"You know nothing of sacrifice! Sacrifice is to accept defeat and pain and all you know how to do is win. This isn't a compliment. This is me calling you out on your stupidity! I stayed in a loveless message in another country away from my family all because Eliza was to be put in front of me on my list of priorities and you, her husband, couldn't do the same! So no, you do not get to have her back."

"I still love her!"

"Hamilton sir, love isn't enough to keep a relationship. In fact, you don't need it at all. How do you think I stayed with my husband for so long? I pushed love aside and fell to the responsibility of a relationship, which is what you should've done. America's literary genius, to think I, a simple wife, am above him."

"Do not insult me Angelica-"

"Or what? You're going to hurt me? Hurt my family?"

"..."

"I cannot believe you Hamilton."

"We even stopped rhyming."

"That we have."

"And so I just leave?"

"No. You speak with my sister and set things straight, let her decide the course of your relationship. If she gives you mercy, you better damn well cherish it, Mr. Hamilton."

"Angelica."

"Ms. Schuyler."

"...I'll take your words into consideration."

And with that, Angelica slapped Alex and left.


End file.
